digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravimon (Fusion)
|alias= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Canyon Land }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Canyon Land in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Description Gravimon is both a sadistic leader and a tactical genius, able to see through Mikey's strategies and surreptitiously use his sole weakness, his core, to turn Christopher into his hostage. His defeat only comes about when, in a moment of hubris, he doesn't consider the possibility that Mikey would sacrifice himself for his friends. Attacks *'Octogravity' (Octa Gravity): Uses his eight tentacles to manipulate the gravity on the battlefield, controlling the opponent's gravity based on the flow of the battle and making them lighter or heavier. *'High Gravity Grip' (High Gravity Pressure): Elastically extends both of his arms and burdens the opponent with intense gravity pressure, compressing them to their limit. *'Gravity Bang': Places the Digital World's gravity pressure upon himself until he reaches his limit, then detonates the entirety of his energy all at once in a phantasmal bold move. This forbidden self-destruction technique has enough destructive power to partially destroy a star, but might obliterate Gravimon himself. Although he can regenerate if he waits for many long years, even Gravimon doesn't know how long he will suffer for until he regenerates. Description After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the into seven satellite kingdoms. Gravimon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the sixth kingdom, the desolate Canyon Land. What happened to Canyon Land's inhabitants is unknown, but Gravimon rules over his from his castle hidden behind several successive defenses. When the Fusion Fighters United Army arrives in Canyon Land, Gravimon sits on his throne behind a massive wall and directs his army to meet the advancing threat. Most of his soldiers are engaged in the resulting battle, with Christopher Aonuma and personally breaching the gate and deleting two of Gravimon's Anubismon attendants. When strikes the final blow, Gravimon merely laughs and reveals that he anticipated all of Christopher's actions. He drops his second barricade, revealing forces in reserve just as numerous as those the United Army just defeated. He surrounds the United Army, only to be denied at the last moment due to Mikey Kudo's ingenuity. Gravimon manages to capture Christopher and bring him back to his castle. Playing on his long-hidden insecurities and overwhelming fear of being seen as weak, Gravimon manipulates Christopher into thinking that the only way to prove his strength is to destroy Mikey. Observing the resulting battle from afar, Gravimon is disappointed to see actually managing to sway Christopher to his senses. He uses a gravity bomb on the United Army, killing Deckerdramon when he used his own body to protect the others from the attack. Unfortunately for Gravimon, his actions lead to Christopher solidifying his alliance with Mikey and Nene, allowing them to form . He appears to be destroyed by Shoutmon X7, but an Endigomon retrieves one of his tentacles and brings it back to his castle, where Gravimon regenerates himself. Gravimon proceeds to set a trap for the United Army using a captured and his mysterious core as bait. While his army battles , the Dark General baits Mikey and Shoutmon X7 into a fight where Hi-VisionMonitamon would be released if Mikey wins, while the United Army would pledge servitude to him if he loses. He regenerates from all damage, and when his army drives off Greatest Cutemon, digifuses them all to assume his . The United Army regroups, having rescued Hi-VisionMonitamon, but Gravimon finally tells them where his core is: inside Mikey himself. To kill him would mean killing Mikey, a proposition that Christopher discards despite how Gravimon pushes him toward it. Disappointed, the Dark General decides to destroy him with a blast from his tentacle cannons. Mikey jumps in the way of the attack. In a panic, Gravimon evacuates his core from Mikey's body. Mervamon savings both Generals at the last moment, while Shoutmon X7 blasts the core and leaves Gravimon paralyzed. At the end, Christopher rejects Gravimon's lessons and philosophy, crushing his core in his fist. Stunned and bewildered by his defeat, Gravimon finally perishes, opening the path to 's domain. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives Gravimon's DigiCoreless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, his malicious DigiCore inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the metaphysical where DigiCores can materialize. There, with the other Dark Generals, Gravimon attempts to get his revenge on the trapped Fusion Fighters and Mikey in particular. They try their best, but Apollomon and side with Mikey. Apollomon sacrifices himself to allow his allies to escape, while Mikey's words leave them demoralized. In the end, Gravimon realizes that, despite the Dark Generals' loyalty to the Bagra Army, AxeKnightmon only treats them as pawns for their power, hence why their DigiCores are in Prison Land as opposed to their bodies. This realization weakens Grand Generamon in the physical world, allowing and Olegmon to finish it off. With his body's death, Gravimon's DigiCore dissipates alongside the other Dark Generals, hoping to return to death's peace. Other forms Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists